The Big Squeeze
Plot The Hoboken Zoo has transferred a boa constrictor to the Central Park Zoo. The Penguins report this to the rest of the animals, but Marlene and Private suggest that the boa can be nice. The next morning, while entertaining the humans, Private distracts them while Skipper, Kowalski and Rico listen to Kowalski's recorder that one of the lemurs are missing. The Penguins left where the humans can't expect. The Penguins visit King Julien's habitat. Mort goes missing until King Julien's overreaction of his smoothie reminds Maurice that King Julien asked Mort to get some pineapples in the Reptile House. The Penguins enter the Reptile House and find the boa constrictor, Savio. Savio acts innocent. Kowalski finds a keypad that opens Savio's glass cage and while trying to break the locks, it is invulnerable. At the Penguins' Habitat, Skipper and Kowalski look at the map to see if all the locks are locked until they found an air vent. Kowalski informs with Mort in his belly, it is impossible for Savio to slip through the vent. They hear a scream from King Julien. They come in to his habitat and King Julien said that Maurice was gone in his sleep. They then hear Marlene scream, but when they come in, she was gone. Rico found a dried snake skin so the Penguins come in the Reptile House. Rico tries to explode the locks, but to no avail. Savio continues to act innocent. At the Penguins' Habitat, the Penguins realize that Marlene, Mort and Maurice are mammals. Skipper then realized that Savio has diet for mammals. At the Zooveneir Shop, they dressed Private as a monkey as bait. At the outside, Savio begins to crawl by Private, but it was actually just a hose with snake colors. Kowalski tries calling Private, but he just disappeared. Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and King Julien walk in the Reptile House and accuses Savio again. Savio crawls part of him through the air vent, types the code on the keypad and opens the glass cage. The Penguins and King Julien started running, but Savio catches up and swallows Julien whole. Inside Savio, King Julien is swooped down to the belly with Marlene, Private (still in the monkey suit), Mort and Maurice. Skipper plans something so he, Kowalski and Rico started running (belly-sliding). They block a trash can on the way, but Savio crawls over it. They block the hotdog stand, but Savio kicks it out of the way. They serpent around tables, but Savio also serpents around. They jump in Burt's habitat and Burt beats up Savio. He pulls the pressure by the habitat walls and he vomits the others out. The next morning, Alice ships Savio back to the Hoboken Zoo (including his tail stuck on the door when Alice shut it). Transcript Coming Soon Songs n/a Online Clips *Nick 1a *Nick 1b Episode Nickelodeon Elsewhere Ipod File *M4V *M4P Download Only *AVI *AVI Link2 *Rapidshare Link *Hotfile Link Lists [[Operation Code Names|'Operation Code Names']] N/A [[Things Rico has Regurgitated|'Rico Regurgitates']] *'Four pieces of plastic explosives' - put at the corners of the container holding Savio so Rico could attach a wire from a detonator to them to see if the container would hold. *'Chainsaw '- a weapon Rico regurgitated to attack Savio. [[Options (given by Kowalski)|'Options (given by Kowalski)']] n/a Kowalski's Inventions n/a [[King Julien Saves The Day|'King Julien Saves The Day']] n/a [[Movie References/Parodies|'Movie References/Parodies']] . Airings on channels other than Nickelodeon USA *This episode aired with Night and Dazed in Nickelodeon Latin-America on August 13, 2010 *This episode aired in New Zealand on Nick NZ on Aug 17/10 Trivia Episode based *The keypad lock combination for the Boa habitat was 412031. *King Julien was eaten, as well as Mort, Maurice, Marlene, and Private (in a monkey suit disguise). *The Boa escaped from his habitat through the air ventilation shaft, and by taking advantage of his long slender body, Savio was able to type the keypad lock combination and free himself. Thus, how he escaped to eat smaller mammals. *Savio is from the Hoboken Zoo, which is stated to be located in New Jersey. *Kowalski analyzed that the Boa's habitat was filled with high security and with "....an encrypted keypad, to control...state of the art electronic Magda locks." *The Boa's habitat could not be broken into (proven by Kowalski trying to break the glass with his flipper), or damaged by any explosive means (as proven by Rico by checking the 'structures integrity' by rigging it using pink bubble-gum, and wires connected to the bubble-gum to the locks of the habitat) *When King Julien exclaims that he is not a mammal, Kowalski proves that he is by sticking a thermometer in his butt, verifying that he has a belly-button, and that he has a fur coat. *Mort was Savio's first victim. *Maurice and Marlene was Savio's next victims after Mort. *Private used a monkey disguise (after Maurice and Marlene went missing) to try and lure Savio to catch him in the act of his midnight 'snacking' of little mammals. *Private was Savio's fourth victim after the Penguins fail to bait Savio in the act of his accused crimes. *King Julien was Savio's final victim before the Penguin figured a way to get their friends' out of Savio's digestive tract. *Barry, the poison-dart frog was featured in this episode. *Before King Julien was eaten, Kowalski tried to use his pencil to pry Savio's mouth open. So, it would give him, Skipper, and Rico time try and save Julien. Although the pencil broke easily since it was made of wood, and not made of stronger materials, like a pen. *Savio was mostly likely returned back to Hoboken Zoo. *This is the second appearance of the scratch and sniff book to rain forest animals, first being shown in Untouchable. Foul Up's, Bloops, and Blunders *In the episode description on the "New to the Zoo" DVD, 'Savio' is spelt 'Salvio'. Behind the Scenes DVD Releases *This episode is included on the New to the Zoo (DVD) Quotes Kowalski see through his part of submarine periscope that a truck backs up in reverse in front of the Reptile House ''Alice: Ok, you're good. A little more....'' The truck crushes Alice a bit Alice: A little less! Kowalski: Appears to be a Hoboken surprise. Private: Oh-- Perhaps it's a unicorn! Skipper slaps Private. Skipper: Private, the transfer's from New Jersey not Rainbow Pixie Land. ---- Kowalski & Skipper belly-slide to the Reptile House at what appears to be after zoo hours at night. They go inside. Kowalski is looking through his part of submarine periscope again, even though he's not that far away from his target of viewing. Kowalski: I see... increased security. Skipper: (who is next to Kowalski) Intriguing. Go on. Kowalski: It's.... It's.... It's a.... Then, scene changed and Kowalski is explaining to the other zoosters about the new guest at the zoo. Kowalski: (creepily) ... Boa! The other zoosters just stare at Kowalski. King Julien: (excitedly) Boas are very festive. Julien wraps his tail around his neck. King Julien: They frame the face in fabulousness. Skipper: Not that kind of boa, Ringtail. Kowalski: Member of the genus constrictus real tight and eat us. I've worked up a rendering of the actual size of our new arrival. Kowalski puts up a drawn illustration of the Boa, but it looks very short. Mason: Well, well, rather puny, yes? Kowalski claps his flippers twice and Private unravels the illustration, which proves to '' ''be a very large and accurate size of the Boa, especially when Kowalski adds the tail pic '' ''to the very end. It ends up curling around the entire zoo office. Maurice: Uh... That's a lot of snake. Skipper: Especially when the crushing begins. Skipper cracks his flippers' knuckles. Kowalski: Precisely. As my scratch-and-sniff guide to rain-forest animals clearly indicates, a boa will coil around its prey, squeeze it into unconsciousness, then swallow it... whole. Kowalski scratches the pic of the Boa and smells it. Skipper grabs the book from Kowalski and brings it closer to the zoosters close to him to smell. Skipper: Take a good whiff. That's the smell of fear, gentlemen. Julien looks nauseated, Mort enjoys the smell, and Maurice looked nauseated, as well. Kowalski: Technically, it's snake bile, but point taken. Marlene: Hey, hey, hey. Look. I'm sure some Boas are mean in the wild, but this is the zoo. Guys, you know, we're neighbors. Private: Right! And neighbors don't eat neighbors. Mort: I do! If my neighbor is a mango. Skipper: If this snake tries anything cute, we'll be on him like stink on a chimp. Mason: I beg your pardon, sir? I believe you're smelling my partner. ---- Kowalski: 'Mort,' from the Latin root, morte, as in... dead. Skipper: Let's not jump to conclusions until we rule out all other possibilities. Or find a body. '''Skipper: '''You like mammals, right? Meet Burt. '''Burt: '''Ooh, I'll show you what the pinch! ---- Photos Category:Episodes